What truly is Pandora? - Magic K, Detect Conan and Dantalian no Shoka
by Kasselestia
Summary: This is a crossover for Magic Kaito and Detective Conan, there are not many characters from Dantalian no Shoka. I had the idea from Dantalian and I had thought it would be a good explanation to what Pandora is. The rate is K plus.
1. How It Happened!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka. The original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama, the original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo. I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 _ **Sorry if the story is a bit out of wack, I wanted a good excuse for Nakamori to why Kaito Kuroba would go after the Pandora gem. I finally found one after watching the first episode of Dantalian no Shoka, because if you think about it, why would Kaito's father just go after the gem when it could be a myth? What if inside of the gem that housed Pandora, Pandora was actually a shiny key that glows in the moonlight and creates a path in the vision of who wears it? Before I go into that detail in the story, I have to go over HOW it even happened that Kaito got the Pandora Gem.**_

 **Kaito's POV**

I really didn't expect it to happen at the time. I had thought I would never be close to finding the Pandora gem, but then I had a clue. In the secret room, my dad had a hidden vault near the jukebox that opened by a button; I accidentally leaned on it while looking at the whole room. I was surprised when the vault door flung up to the right of me, in the vault was an envelope with a Kaito Kid logo stamp keeping it closed.

Before I opened it, I noticed small handwriting on the bottom right corner that read, "To Kaito," I got excited and opened it with doubt.

In the envelope was a letter that read, _"If you are reading this now, I probably did something stupid or you noticed the secret room one night. That was when Chikage most likely left the room able to be opened. If you haven't seen me in a while, you probably wandered in on this because of Chikage. If so, I hope you do not try to figure about my disappearance, but if you are trying to figure it out, be careful. If I am not gone and you wandered in this room, do not read any further."_

After reading that portion, I became very curious to what my father was going to say, so I read on, _"Kaito, I am sorry for leaving you. I sincerely hoped that you didn't read this part because that means I am gone, and Pandora is out there again. I want to give you some knowledge on Pandora before you start going out and doing things I would, because I know you will. First, the syndicate has everything WRONG." I read in slight disbelief and continued. "Pandora does NOT give immortality like they believe; it holds a different secret within it. If you already think that I was looking for Pandora, you are sadly mistaken."_

I stopped to think about what my dad had just said, _little did I know that I was in for a surprise._ The reasoning of the syndicate's belief's was baffling, _until I figured it all out._ I wanted to continue reading but someone was knocking at my door. It turned out to be Aoko, _she use to show up because I occasionally eat at her house._

I sat on the opposite end of where Aoko's father, Nakimori was sitting with a displeased look running up and down his face. So I asked him how he was and he responded, _"I AM GREAT, FOR EIGHT YEARS I HAD..."_ I think I had struck a nerve because afterwards he kept grumbling darkly, _"Kid will... He will... When I get him he will... Pay... I will not... Show any mercy... too... anyone... who makes... me... wait..."_

Work must of been miserable because he had an aura that radiated the words, _"That rotten thief will die if I get my hands on him."_ I decided not to say much because I felt his wrath while I was eating what Aoko had made.

While eating no one said much until Aoko said, _"Father, you will catch him soon, I just know his spotlight is coming to an end!"_ I knew it was just her trying to cheer up Nakimori, but I just couldn't help but frown inside because of what Aoko had said.

 ** _Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spell errors, I went over this page multiple times so there should only be minor grammar mistakes._**


	2. The Note's Help!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 **Kaito's POV**

I went home to look at the letter, and continued to read, _"By now you may think that this is an easy problem, but it isn't. I have been working all my life to fix this underlying problem. You see; the syndicate is not a big issue, it is the people above them. I don't know what they're called, but lets call them "The Curse." They write double-edged curses on jewels that make the jewels powerful and dangerous, if you know how to use them. However, if you use these cursed jewels incorrectly, you could kill yourself, and that is where Pandora comes in. The Curse might've been the ones to tell the syndicate the false information; so the syndicate got baited. The Curse did no dirty work, However I had gotten to the jewels first and started sealing them. I know this isn't like me but I will be giving you a hint. What does not make noise, but words fly about. What does not die until the worms come around and what gem is famous around words? Well I suppose the gem can tell you. Once you get the jewel, break it, put it around your neck and follow the path."_

This information shocked me. _At the time_ , I didn't know what to do but I started realizing that my father's note would help me a lot. I then decided to get ready for next day's heist. I asked my assistant, Jii, to send almost the same riddle, but with a time riddle added.

Later, I turned on the news to see my riddle in action, _"This just came in, a note from Kaito Kid with his signature. It states, what does not make noise, but words fly about. What does not die until the worms come around and what gem is famous around words? Well I suppose the gem can tell you, however this time, I will make my descent when the jewel shines under Sunday's moonlight."_

I thought it was pretty clever and vague at the time, the answer was pretty easy. The answer being, the Jewelstone Library at 12 AM exactly on Sunday.

 **Detective Conan's POV**

I had a hard time believing it, Kaito _Kur..._ Kid sent out a late notice! I shouldn't had expected any better of him. The riddle was really easy that even Kogoro got it right. The answer was in the Jewelstone Library, a library that got its name because inside is lot of information on jewels, and even had a jewel that was priceless. As for the time, it would have been at 12 AM exactly. I had guess he wanted it under the actual moonlight, so I had done my best to make sure it wasn't.

It was at Sunday, 4 minutes before the heist. The jewel was covered by a blanket to stop it from shining, which was the best part. I had guessed that Kid was mad. We had to watch people closely, since the library manager did not want us to disturb anything while we watched the jewel.

It was at 12 AM when a mist of glittery fog blinded us, at the time I knew it was a smoke bomb. A few seconds later and the gem was sparkling with a white reflection. That is when I saw it, a shiny red glare that even Kid would die to get. Before I knew it, Kid had thrown another smoke bomb down and escaped into the room with the jewel, like it had been no problem.

The heist was not over until he escaped and because the guards were watching the door carefully, no one was able to leave the library without being searched top to bottom. _Except for Kaito Kid, apparently._

At the time, there was only one thing I did not expect to hear at one of Kid's heists in a long time and this was it, in his less gentlemen ways he had said, _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ after a short pause the man in white with a Japanese accent continued, _"In this heist, I am afraid to inform you that I will not be giving this jewel back, however..."_ after a long pause he came into view like a peaceful rain turned into a stormy night and continued on saying, _"I will be taking this for myself and as a thanks for giving this special key to me, I will continue with my heists until I meet my next desired goal or am caught. And with that... Farewell!"_

Next thing I knew, he used a smoke bomb and disappeared. The library owner was devastated and Kid's fans were left confused, but I was left intrigued by how Kid could of gotten away. _Although I had figured out a way, I still to this day do not know if it is right._ He could of... I kept trying to think, until I realized the simple heist that Kid could of made to look like a spectacular entrance.

First, he could have had a helicopter fly over the library, most likely with his assistant in it. I had not noticed until I saw the jewel shine, that this library had a sunroof that could be opened and closed with a remote. He could had used that same remote and opened the roof when he wanted in, then right before he was even in the library he would had throw a smoke bomb down. While we were busy with the smoke, he could have gotten the jewel when he flipped open the metal cage. After the smoke disappeared he would do a speech to bide time for the person in the helicopter to throw down a smoke bomb and then a rope he could attach onto and get pulled up with the jewel. _To this day, I am still certain... Although some of my memory later is foggy._

 **Kaito's POV**

At the time, I did not think it would work. At the ending I had gotten in a car that was parked at the police station before getting the helicopter. I had the key in my hand and all I needed to do according to my father was put the key around my neck and follow a path that would tell me where to go. _Little did I know it was not that simple._

When we got to Jii's bar and put the key around a rope to make a necklace, a bright red path came into vision as I put the necklace on.

 ** _Okay, now I am sorry. I may be making them too short, or not understandable and there isn't much action because I am getting the basics done. I will try to make chapter 3 longer and more like a story._**


	3. The Unplanned Heist!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 _ **Quick Notice - If some things are in italics that are not what people are saying, this is because the part is deemed essential in a way that catches even my eye while I am reading it over.**_

 **Kaito's POV**

Jii and I had gotten ready to follow the path on Monday after school. Deciding to walk might had been a bad idea, because when we started to walk down the street we had run into Aoko and her father.

 _"Are you guys going to the Magic Century too?"_ Asked Aoko.

At some point I got curious and asked, _"What is that?"_

 _"It's a place where people think Kid will show up, because it deals in magic tricks."_ Explained Aoko _._

 _"How come it wasn't on the news?"_ I said.

She later stated, _"They couldn't say it until now, because Kid's news was less important."_

Her father, Nakimori jumped into our conversation saying, _"Kid best not show up, I am going to wham him over the head if I see him!"_

I decided to go with them, but Jii wasn't interested and walked back to his bar. I was curious of why people thought I would go to the magic show until Nakimori said, _"I'm pissed off, if Kid was going to show up to steal the gem wouldn't he had sent a notice?"_

I got intrigued by this statement and asked, _"What gem?"_

He furrowed his brows and replied, albeit grumpily, _"The Stellar Gem is a priceless, beautiful gem! They plan on showing it off at 6 PM, in 3 hours."_

I got a good idea at the time and said, _"When can we sign up to do magic tricks?"_

He stated, _"Sign-up ends in 1 hour."_

I rushed back to Jii to inform him of our magic show we were going to do. He said, "We must get there right away, then we must go where the path leads to figure out about "The Curse.'" I ended up signing up and my performance ended up being the one after in which they showed off the jewel. I was happy, because that made it easier for me to steal the jewel. There was one problem though, and I knew it well. That is, we needed to get back before 6 PM, giving us 2 hours to find it.

Before we would go to the path, I sent in a quick notice that stated: _"As already known I will be stealing the fabled Stellar Gem during the show, I hope you don't fail to disappoint."_

Next I went onto the next problem, Jii had informed me that the jewel could be cursed. If so, we wanted to get to the end of the pathway pronto. We started driving fast for around 20 minutes, but stopped to see if we went the right way; we at some point decided to drive because of the time limit we had. We weren't planning on driving before, because we didn't want to leave a car out in plain sight if the area was otherwise abandoned.

When we got to the site, it was pretty much abandoned, we were not surprised. The path led to a secret door where there was a riddle in-graved on the wall, _"What goes up by one, then down by five, and then you circle and circle again?"_

It was simple since you could only do 4 numbers in the keypad. The first answer was one, since you normally count up by one from zero. The second number was four, since it goes down by five from one and there is no negative sign. The next one confused me a bit, but if you make a circle it kind of looked like a zero. Afterwards was an eight. This was because if you put a circle onto the zero, it becomes an eight.

The door opened and with around 1 hour and 20 minutes to spare, I made my entry to find yet another door which stopped me from entry.

This time the door told me, _"What do you need the most when facing a door, what is fabled for being dangerous and disastrous when opened and if you don't have this you will be halted before entry."_

This one basically stated that you needed the Pandora Key, this was probably to stop people from entry without it. I used the key to open the door and what I saw at the time amazed me.

 **Detective Conan's POV**

I wasn't really surprised when I heard the notice from Kid, I was surprised that it took him even longer than I thought to give the notice. Before then he would bring one in a few days in advance, I started questioning what had happened to Kid as time went on. At the time, I decided to go down to the Magic Century to see what was happening. It didn't really surprise me when I walked in and saw a bunch of cops around ever corner, inspecting everybody who walked in and out of the building.

What did surprise me though, was that when I walked in, a news company surrounded me and started asking questions like, _"How will the fabled Great Detective of the East, stop Kid this time?"_

I didn't know how to answer yet, so I kept my eyes out for anyone suspicious.

 ** _Sorry for the weird outline, I didn't know when to jump down a line, so I just did so when I felt like it was a good idea. I am also sorry that it still lacks in meet-ups. Also, sorry for the cliff hanger!_**

 _ **P.S, sorry that I am going back and editing to make the story line fit. It was that or give up on this fanfic entirely.**_


	4. The Easy Exam!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 ** _Also, there will be one character from Dantalian no Shoka finally introduced, HOORAY!_**

 **Kaito's POV**

I didn't expect it, I opened the door with the key and... I... I saw a girl with dark purple hair and a frilly black dress. _Later I realized she was robotic_ , because she had dust all over her and acted like one. Me and Jii went up to her and her eyes flickered, which scared both me and Jii although I didn't show it. By now, we only had 1 hour and 10 minutes before the person with the gem would go up on stage.

I didn't have time to wait, so I asked the girl, _"How come you are down here?"_

What she said next had shocked me, _"Toichi?"_ She had said in a cut-up broken, but joyful voice.

It surprised me at the time, how come she had known my father's name and why did she mistake me for my father? _Of course, I would find out later..._

I then asked in a polite manner, _"Miss, I am Kaito, how come you know my father?"_

After I said that she had said gloomily, _"Oh, right..."_ after a little while she jumped up and said hastily, _"Hello. Nice to meet you, I am Dalian. I will be your examiner."_

I got interested and asked, _"Examiner for what? I think I did a good job getting here!"_

Right after I said that, she looked down at a nearby book and read it, _"Kaito Kuroba, also known as Kid's son, born on the 21st of June in 2001, currently 16 years of age,"_ she stopped for a brief second and then continues, _"I will be the one to test if you are truly the next person to continue your father's previous job. I will only be examiner for a little while at your next heist, best of luck."_

She ended up coming with me to Magic Century to watch me perform. I really was a bit anxious that something I didn't know knew all about me.

It had been 30 minutes before the actual heist and I felt lady luck was on my side, _so I did something that some would call stupid or reckless. I will talk about that later, if it arises._ My plans for the heist were simple, first I would go into a changing room and put a tape recorder that would say something if someone happened to knock on the door. Then, I would crawl under the little rectangle box hole that was between the sides of the changing room wall and the other performers. I made sure to pick the changing room that was right next to the person with the gem. When the time was right, I would go to his side. I would then knock him out using short-range gas, and put him in another booth. Making sure to lock the booth and put another tape recording, I would pretend to be him during his show.

In the midst of me pretending to be him, I would throw down a smoke bomb and hide the gem in one of my big breast pockets and act. I would act as if I didn't know it would happen. After that, they would most likely call for a recess in which case, I could go back to the changing room that he would of came out of. In the changing room, I would change out of his clothes, go back to my booth, break the recording, drag him back to his booth and let him sleep there. Afterwards, I would get in my clothes and just do my part.

 **Actual Event**

Although I am talking about it now, I already knew it wasn't that simple. However, I did not know the issues that would follow just because of a recorder. It had been simple up until I was changing out of his disguise, Dalian said that the gem I had gotten was cursed. For me to change it back I had to give Dalian the Pandora key. It was surprising what she did at the time, and even a bit after. What she did was the thing I least expected, she spat on it. I hadn't a clue what she was doing, that was until she gave it back and it sunk into my right hand. I have to admit, it hurt and I screamed quite a bit. It had left a tattoo-like mark on my hand. She then had told me to hold the gem over my uncovered hand without letting it touch my actual hand.

After that she said, _"As of Monday 22nd of October in the year 2018, I am your companion."_

I ignored her at the time, making sure that no one had seen Dalian.

 ** _Detective Conan's POV of Event_**

He had done it so quick that at the ending even I was confused. I was mainly confused, because I had checked all the booths before the man with the jewel came on stage. At the time I had checked, I had only seen two suspicious booths. Both of them, people said stuff when I hit the door, but after the theft I came back and both of them had no one.

The next person didn't even have time to do anything before a tape recording fell from above and stated in Kid's Accent, " _ **3... 2... 1...** **Ladies and Gentlemen! I am happy to..."** It is at this point that I believe Kaito Kid stopped caring._ It had just cut off and then continued in a different accent that sounded a little more distorted, _"I can't believe I got this one out of the twenty tape recordings. I am so stupid for even putting this one in, guess lady luck wasn't on my side this time."_

When the tape suddenly stopped for another time, we were all left confused and a hall of snickering started. Kid normally would not fool around, but this time he seemed bored.

Then it continued again and all voices disintegrated, _"It is a strict pain for me to continue with the voice of long periods. Usually when doing tapes, I make 20 copies. However, there is always one unlucky tape where I babble about stuff that doesn't matter, suits me, right? If this comes out, I really hope it does not ruin my reputation... Oh well_."

Still left confused, everyone had waited, and waited. Afterwards, a bunch of echo came from a speaker near the voice recorder. After a few seconds kid stated, _**"I guess that was the wrong tape recorder, that was not very... professional."**_ Kid then stated in another language, "No estoy inteligente hoy."

Basically stating, he had not been smart that day. After a few minutes he continued, _**"Sorry. I must take my..."**_ but before he could leave, a crackling was heard. Everyone looked over and the tape recorder must of continued again as it put out with no distortion, _"Time to check voice impressions."_

Even the audience could tell Kid was very baffled at the time. With no way to get out, because his voice with no distortion or accent had been heard when he was Kid. The tape recorder continues with no hesitation or problems, _"First impression I should check is... ah.. HIS!"_ Right before Kid stopped the recorder, a voice like Nakimori's was heard. The recorder stated, " _Although hard to keep up, it comes in very handy for me to fool..."_ Kid manages to grab and stop the recorder before anymore potential hints were given.

Kid then desperately said, **_"Just... Just ignore that... The tape recorder was malfunctioning... Anyway, this concludes the heist."_**

At first the audience was ecstatic to hear Kid's real voice with no accent, but then they went silent.

After that incident, the police used it to try to track down Kid. They failed, because many people have near that voice.

 **Kaito's POV**

My performance was cancelled soon after, because my stunt killed too much time.

I did not and still do not mind that the tape I drew happened to be a bit revealing. Dalian did not seem to care at the time either, probably since she was a robot and only cared if I had actually said my name. Jii was a bit paranoid about how I revealed my voice on accident.

It had been around a 5 minute drive to get to my house, Aoko knocked on the door while Dalian hid and I ended up going to Aoko's house for supper.

While at Aoko's, it was 6:23 PM. The news station ended up getting a more distorted sounding recording of what I was saying. No one could pin point the sound, because of the quality. All the way through the recording, Nakimori and Aoko had talked about it.

Aoko started the conversation by saying, _"Even Kid will have bad luck and it won't be too long until you catch him and give him a beating."_

Nakimori replied, _"I wonder how old Kid is, his somewhat distorted voice still sounds young, if he is under 18 he will be able to get away with no jail time."_

I replied, _"Well I don't know, the timeline doesn't quite add up. If you remember about 18 years ago is when it all started and he wasn't a toddler when he first started."_

Nakimori added, _"I suppose so, but it doesn't matter if he isn't caught in the first place."_

 _ **Sorry for the many inconsistencies in the story, I was doing this and I kept going back and changing a few things to make it seem plausible. I may have updated and added new information to the rest of the chapters, so make sure to reread if you are confused about anything.**_

 _ **As of now, I have edited this chapter to make it in the right POV. I also got rid of really weird parts in this chapter that added nothing and sounded immature.**_


	5. The Rules of Dalian!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 **Kaito's POV**

I went back to my house at 7 PM, I was happy that most the trouble was over. Then I realized that I still had to deal with Dalian. She did not seem to mind much of anything, but she really wanted to find the cursed gems. I was just hoping I didn't end up losing my hand after everything was done. She also seemed to have had a list of gems I still needed to look at, which was a bother _._ Some were ones I had already returned after checking for Pandora, which would mean I had to go back over them.

I let that thought go and decided to lay down. Dalian didn't get the point in that at the time, because according to her we needed to check them right away. I just wanted to sleep when I realized, " _how come my father had known where Pandora is, especially if he was gone before Pandora went into a gem?"_

Dalian explained by saying, _"I told him the next possible places where Pandora would go. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone when he was a holder, but he could write it on paper and the contract would be void after his death or if he gave me up."_

 _At the time, it made no sense why he would give her up._ I started wondering if my father could had lost his memories of Dalian, if he gave her up. I also wondered what specified as "giving her up?"

I decided to ask the question myself, _"What do you mean by, give you up?"_

She continued to explain, _"Since the person that claims Pandora can seal the jewels that are cursed, they could give the power up totally and give it to someone else. I_ _n theory, they could give up my blessing and forfeit their powers. However, in doing so they lose all memories pertaining to my existence,"_ she stops to think about what she is going to say and then beeps, " _ **MALFUNCTION... MALFUNCTION... MALFUNCTION...** Unauthorized memory pertaining to Toichi, **ALL MEMORIES OF TOICHI SHOULD BE KEPT SECRET FROM KAITO OR ANYONE ELSE UNTIL..."**_

The voice was really strict and loud that it hurt and I did not hear the rest. After repeating the warning she stopped and took a few seconds to reboot, I made sure no one heard her screams, thankfully they didn't. Next I asked her about the cursed jewels I still needed to look at, she said it wouldn't be too hard.

A little later while I was searching up a gem called, Pendato, she said, _"I forgot to go over the rules with you since you were in a hurry, would you like me to go over them now?"_

She continued when I said yes by saying, _"First rule, the holder has the ability to stop Dalian from saying anything about holder. Second rule, if holder forfeits the abilities, holder loses any memory with Dalian in it. Third rule, Dalian must test anyone who gets a hold of the Pandora Key and goes to the secret room, no matter if they are bad people. However, Dalian can make the test as difficult as Dalian sees fit. Fourth rule, Dalian must perform any duty the holder tells Dalian unless it may expose or hurt Dalian. Fifth rule, if Dalian thinks holder is no longer fit to be a holder, holder will be retested and if fails holder will lose holder's_ _abilities and memories that pertain to Dalian. Sixth rule, when holder dies Dalian will go back to the hideout and wait for another person to come with the Pandora Key."_

I got curious about all of it and wondered about how cursed gems worked. She seemed to notice my interest and added to what she said, _"Cursed gems are gems that have evil inside them, if a person holds them too their skin for too long they may get the side effects that were listed due to said curse."_

None of the rules made sense but the cursed gems did, at the time I had a feeling I wasn't getting the full story but I didn't bother asking. I was also still wondering about the creator, but by the looks of it, even if I asked Dalian she will just have a malfunction when trying to get the information.

I decided to spend time thinking about my plan with getting Pendato. Pendato was a jewel shaped like a large pen in the middle of a room with a metal case around Pendato, the case goes up when a lever is flipped.

I sat on my bed and started planning.

 **Detective Conan POV**

We continued to look at the tape recordings, trying to find any hint to where Kid was staying at. We ended up finding nothing about him, except the fact that he was probably younger than 30 years old.

After a few minutes the news flashed on quickly, people seemed to be scrambling around and getting in position as they said, _"As of 7:34 PM on Monday we have received a notice from Kid stating, 'In around 123 hours and 30 minutes from 7:30 PM, I will be writing my way to a gem, if you want me to say which, then look at my writing instead."_

 ** _I think I should watch more Dantalian no Shoka episodes, but I don't want to. Sorry for yet another cliff hanger, but I really didn't know what else to write in for this chapter. If you are continuously coming back and waiting for new chapters then I am happy to comply for awhile._**

 ** _I have now just finished rewriting this chapter!_**


	6. Sleeping Kogoro?

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 **Detective Conan POV of School**

This was more like Kid; it was a notice that looked a little bit more idiotic. It was confusing to say the least, you can't write with a gem. Unless he meant the name of the gem has the word pen in it, that is. I looked up all the gems with 'pen' in their name and surely enough, I found it. Pendato. Pendato is already secured by a metal cage, but then again we were talking about Kid.

It was then Tuesday and I was in school, school was pretty much boring everyday. They would have us learn how to multiply and divide equations, during reading time they only had children books and Sherlock Holmes was not considered a children's book. All I actually thought about was how Kid's heist was going to play out.

 **Kaito's POV of School**

It was now school time for me on Tuesday, I ended up painting away the key that was practically tattooed on my hand. I was able to make Aoko mad when I played tricks on her, like the one trick where she picks and puts a card on her head and it says something like weirdo and points down at her. She ended up coming at me with her mop yelling and screaming that she hated me and was going to kill me with fish, that was probably the most eventful part of that school day.

After school I noticed something odd; I was walking around outside and ended up running into Conan and a girl he was with. The girl somewhat looked like Aoko, but Conan called her something like Ran. By running into this girl, well, bumping into her and falling, I noticed she was a little too apologetic about running into me when I was the one who should of said sorry. I noticed the boy with her and realized that he was the detective that was shrunken into a boy. It seemed like no one else knew that, since their reactions were the same to as if they were talking to a child.

The little boy asked me in an innocent-like tone, _"Hello, would you like to come with us to the news room?"_

 **Detective Conan POV**

I didn't think I would run into someone who looked similar to me when I was bigger, I got a bit too curious and asked him to come to the news room. It wasn't that big a deal, all I did was invite him along.

I think inviting him along was a bad idea because it was now 5:50 PM on Tuesday and Kogoro was talking on air. I knew Kogoro got the answer wrong on Kid's notice, he thought kid was going to write a bunch of papers and lead the way to the jewel. I took out my stun gun while they were still talking.

I made sure he was near a chair and used my stun gun. Then I ran behind a desk and imitated Kogoro's voice with my voice changer, _"Of course, that was a joke. Kid wouldn't show himself off so easily. He is probably going after the gem named Pendato. When he was talking about it, he told us that he would use the gem specifically."_

I finished speaking and snuck out back into the crowd of people, they seemed to agree with my explanation. Kogoro acted as though he had said it because everyone was agreeing with him about it.

 **Kaito's POV**

I can't lie, I was a bit surprised that people fell for what Conan had just attempted. I looked up what people would call this, according to the web, when he is stunned they call him Sleeping Kogoro. It wasn't any of my business why Conan did it but I wanted to call him out. Instead, so I could make Sleeping Kogoro look stupid, I would throw papers down while at my heist. It wasn't going to be hard to write where I was going on a piece of paper and throw them down randomly at my next heist.

 _ **I hope this one wasn't too confusing, I am still trying to get better with grammar. I will upload as much as possible but I had to take a short break to let the person fixing my grammar mistakes catch up. I redid the chapters to correct grammar mistakes so you might want to reread, I may have given more descriptions on things.**_

 _ **I finished rewriting this chapter.**_


	7. Dalian's Dilemma!

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or Dantalian no Shoka, the original author of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama. The original author of Dantalian no Shoka is Gakuto Mikumo, I do not own any of the characters in the FanFic either. I don't have a good sense of Dantalian no Shoka, so I will only use it as a basis for the Pandora Gem.**_

 **Detective Conan's POV During Heist**

This is where everything gets hazy. Someone falls off a roof while we are searching for Kid at a heist? Maybe? Or maybe not? I can not be the one saying this part, but I will now say what I remember. I remember nothing going right, but maybe it just did. Kid knew everything that was going to happen, somehow. _Some of my memory is a blur that is telling me, "everything is wrong..."_

Back to the point, everything went right for Kid. He was able to get the jewel swiftly and effectively.

The cage opened up with smoke engulfing the room. The cops charged ahead and kid snuck out effectively. However, that was not the end. As if he was teasing everyone, he lead us with papers to go up to the roof. Right as I get up there, I see Kid look out in the distance as he told me, "Would it be astonishing for a bullet to just barely miss me while I hold the jewel up?" After Kid said that, a bullet came from nowhere and barely grazed Kid's left shoulder. Kid was barely fazed when it hit. Had he been at another angle he would had fallen from impact, which made me wonder how he knew it would of came. Kid noticed my peak of interest and said something weird like, "It comes with the experience," then he flew off to where the shooter was.

 **Dalian's Heist Experience(s)**

You may be wondering where I am, or maybe not. I have not exactly told you MY story. MY world, MY everything. Now is not that time. Earlier you heard Detective Conan's Side, now you will hear mine. Mine is unlike Conan's, because I experienced Kaito's death. However, so did Kaito. I should explain you now that we have switched time, nothing changed except the heist and everything after.

So I will give you a rundown of the "suppose to be" heist.

The real event still happened on Saturday at 11:10 PM, Kaito fell off the roof when he was shoot. He had fallen with a wound. A card laying next to him read, "As of 11:05 at Midnight, I have taken Kid." Right next to the card and Pendato was Kaito. Although speculation's of other's made people think Kid was taken, he was really the kid everyone seen in the news. We have not told you yet why we do not give much description while you read, that is because we only have a certain amount we can recall at a given time.

Now I will continue with what happened when Kaito was in the hospital in the "suppose to be" world.

At first I thought, "Why did master not think before going after that jewel? I thought something like this was going to happen." In the "suppose to be" world, the bullet wound ended up in Kaito's left shoulder side. Meaning he would not had made it through the night. At 3 AM on Sunday I had a meltdown, which was not an actual meltdown. _Meltdowns are protocols for when my brain... my time, has an emotion relapse and tries to fix it. One rare fix is when I go back to another version and bring a subordinate, but have you ever thought of what that does to the other people? When I go back to another version that means I go back to a history at a similar wanted time and put everyone in it. Now that comes at a cost, first cost is Brain Lap. Brain Lap is when the brain of the underdeveloped person collides with the brain of the person already knowing a possible future. In Kaito's case, I want him to remember the past to fix it. However, if anyone else knew the past, it would cause a disaster. Back to the actual meltdown case._

I had a siren warning in my brain saying, "Master is dyi... dyin... dyinggggg, beginning version switch."

 **Kaito's POV**

You heard Dalian's Side and Conan's Side, now is my side. At first, I was in an endless void of darkness with thoughts. After a period of time I heard, "K.. Kaito!" I was back, back before the heist that ruined me. It was Friday at 8 PM, I was in my secret lair writing about the heist. I had remembered everything that happened, so I rewrote the plan.

That should not be the thing you question about now. You should question what happened after almost getting shot, obviously I went to the shooter. The graze in my shoulder was not enough to stop me from questioning the guys who fell in my ditch trap. Apparently, they were hired by the people who keep making gems evil. They knew nothing but one person in The Curse. They only knew that the mastermind's name is Stalik. By the time I asked them that, the police were already over and I went and covered as an injured cop. I ended up in the hospital to get the graze taken care of.

 **Detective Conan's POV**

I had just noticed something after school on Monday, while looking at what Kogoro took home from the heist that happened last night. Kogoro was able to inspect Pendato for a little bit until having to return it to back to the police, I had happened to grab it while he wasn't looking. While searching up the size for Pendato, it was said to be 7.5 inches tall with 5 inches in diameter, which so happens to be the length of a normal pencil. However, after measuring it now, it is 6.5 inches tall and 4 inches in diameter.

How it lost 1 inch in diameter and height, was the only thing running through my mind.

 _ **Really sorry for how short this chapter was, I am currently having a little bit trouble thinking of the story, but I am thinking about it constantly and how it could turn out. I will try to update frequently, but I can not promise anything in terms of a schedule.**_

 _ **Also big thanks to IluvfanficXD and LunaStar07 for helping me with grammar and expressions while checking over my previous chapters, you should go check them out!**_

 _ **Switched up this WHOLE chapter, please nooo hatee on me. I had to. I just had to.**_

 _ **I am done rewriting this!**_


End file.
